A group of NIH supported investigators requests funds to purchase an Avance III 600 HD NMR console and a QCI NMR CryoProbe. This equipment will be used to significantly upgrade an existing shared 600 MHz NMR spectrometer that is housed in the UCLA-DOE NMR Core Facility. The older instrument we would like to upgrade is heavily used by a number of research groups at UCLA, but has become obsolete and unreliable because of its advancing age. Specifically, we request funds to purchase an Avance III HD console that will be used to replace an outdated DRX console that was installed in 1996. Funds are also requested to purchase a QCI CryoProbe, which will replace an older model TXI cryoprobe installed in 2003. Installation of a new console and CryoProbe will dramatically increase the utility of the 600 MHz spectrometer. This is because the refurbished instrument will have improved sensitivity (up to 2-fold), and the ability to perform carbon-detected experiments and non-linear sampling methods that improve the efficiency of NMR data acquisition. The new instrumentation is also expected to be significantly more reliable than the existing NMR spectrometer, which is prone to breakdown and increasingly costly to maintain. The new equipment will be managed by an experienced Ph.D.-level staff scientist, who has successfully maintained and operated NMR instrumentation at the facility for the past 15 years. Also, if awarded this grant, UCLA has committed funds to refurbish the 14.1 Tesla superconducting magnet when it is needed. This means that all the components of the 600 MHz spectrometer will ultimately be upgraded, which will ensure that it will continue to be a valuable resource to UCLA scientists for a decade or more.